youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Dead
Cats of The Dead(Zombies)-Book 1:We Are The Survivors '~Prolouge~' ' The fur stood up on the grey she cats back as she looked frantically around the smoking forest. A tree gave a loud crack behind her, and plumeted to the forest floor. She turned around jumping a bit, the fallen tree only a tail length from where she stood. She watched the flames arize high from the tree, the black smoke curling towards her. She spun around quickly running as fast as she could away from the fallen tree.' ' She howled into the tree's,"Smoke where are you!?" She heard no reply as she ran but the roaring of flames all around her. She coughed heavly as she slowed down, her eyes burning with ash. "Smoke!", she called again her voice craking. This time she heard a distant reply. "Rose Rose!" "Smoke is that you!", she called hopefully. "Rose!", she heard again.' ' Speeding up again she ran towards the faint voice that shouted Rose over and over again. As the voice grew louder and louder she called, "Smoke I'm coming for you!" She rounded a corner skidding to a stop to see the dark grey and white mixed tom, tangled in a thorn bush.' ' "Smoke thank the heavens your okay!", the she said thankfully as tears ran down her now ashy cheeks. She licked his facing with fast strides to comfort him. "Rose, he said his eyes filled with pain, you have to leave me here." "I could never leave you my love",she said stopping her troubled licking. She looked at him with weary eyes. "I can't get free", the dark cat mewed looking down at the many thorns threatening to stab through his pelt if he dare moved.' ' "But what will I do without you?" Rose stared at the tom trying to hold back her now painful tears. The helpless tom craned his head forward to press his muzzle to hers. "Ouch!", he groaned, a drop of blood streaking down his neck. Looking stunned and in pain at her mate Rose let out a squeal," No Smoke, it's cutting into your neck! Don't move the thorns will only sink in deeper.' ' The tom took a last look of hope at Rose, and leapt out of the bush knocking her over. "Wha!?" Rose lay there dazed in the burning forest. She slowly lifted her head and craned her neck from where she lay to look for Smoke.' ' What she saw crushed her heart. Two cats with very torn and bloody pelts bit and clawed at Smoke. Smoke gave a wail of desperation, trying to heave himself from the cats. But, the two large toms overpowered him, and continued to tear at and knaw at the weak cat. "No!", Rose cried in agony as she dragged herself to her paws.' ' The dark tabby tom of the two cats, turned to look at Rose with dull dead eyes. "What is that thing!" Rose staggered backward glancing at Smoke's almost lifeless body. "Live......,Run....." The murmur poured from Smoke in almost a whisper, as he took his last breathe and closed his eyes. Shrieking at her dead love, Rose looked up to see the tabby stumbling forward toward her. The beast, almost lifeless, bared sharp teeth at the helpless she cat.' ''' Turning around quickly to run, she saw three more of the beastly cats staggering her way. Leaving her dead love behind, Rose raced forward away from him and the beasts.